Such combustion device for a melting furnace as described above is for use in a melting furnace configured to melt a melting target object such as glass, metal, etc. And, as a melting furnace equipped with such combustion device for a melting furnace, there is a so-called cross fired type melting furnace wherein the combustion devices for a melting furnace are disposed side by side on lateral sides of the melting tank along the direction of juxtaposition of an inlet opening for charging raw material and an outlet opening for taking out the melted object in the melting tank.
As such combustion device for a melting furnace, there is known one configured such that the fuel injection nozzle includes, at one vertical portion thereof, a fuel injecting portion having a plurality of fuel injection orifices formed side by side along the horizontal direction as seen from the fuel injection direction, with the plurality of fuel injection orifices being formed radially as seen in the plane view (see, e.g. Patent Document 1).